Little White Riding Clown
by sydsyd1134
Summary: AU A darker romantic spin on the classic old tale. Allen had been warned to be wary of the Big Bad Wolf.. He was. He had to get to his uncle house for a delivery, too bad the delivery was never made. The wolf and his little prey.


I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Gray-Man. Another Seballen one-shot AU. A different take on the old class tale of Little Red Riding Hood.

_**Over the Meadow and Through the Woods…**_

Once upon a time…

"Allen, you must take this basket of goodies to your uncle's house. Can you do it?" His father, Mana Walker, asked. Allen Walker tilted his head and nodded.

"Yes father, I understand." His uncle Neah Walker was a nice enough man, talented and making his way up into the music world. Allen liked visited uncle Neah's cabin, deep in the woods. Though the trip was exhausting and nerve-wrecking. All sorts of beasts lived in there.

Recently due to exchanging letters with his elder brother Mana, his foster father, Neah had caught the flu and only his elder brother's home baked treats would ever help his recovery. Allen took the woven basket filled with yummy goodies, and put on his red cloak, walking out the door.

_**Beware of the Big Bad Wolf child, for he will come and take you away and eat you…**_

Allen sighed, remembering what the old man painter who lived on the border of the forest said. The Big Bad Wolf was a notorious rogue beast who'd kidnap and eat any lone traveler that entered his woods. He wondered how uncle Neah lived like this, with a dangerous animal wandering about. Sure uncle was strong, but everyone knew the Wolf was stronger. The Wolf was king of the forest, no one dare to stop him.

Allen shivered, praying to the Big Guy Upstairs that fate wouldn't lead him to meeting the wolf. He put the hood over his bright red cloak to hide his face. It was quite particularly a girly cloak, his cloak. It was bright red and had white flowers on its white trimmings, a bow tying the hood on place with two pom-pom balls to adjust the hood's size and tightness. His adoptive father, Mana, had sewed this cloak with his own bare hands, the first real article of clothing he had sew that came out right. Time and effort had been made into it, only to make the mistake of sewing a girl's cloak. Allen accepted the birthday present gladly, wearing it every day.

Allen came to a fork in the road. Twp signs pointing to two different directions, the words faded out from time. Allen flinched when he heard the crackle of leaves being stepped on. A shadow came from the woods. Allen bit his lip as the shadow came closer, beast-like red eyes scanning him.

"Good afternoon young man," a deep, silky voice cooed. Out came a tall, slender, handsome man. He was pale and slender, wearing a sleeveless black tunic with gold trimmings, tight black pants, high-heeled boots, and elbow length black fingerless gloves, revealing slender fingers and long black fingernails. He was dressed particularly dark, making him seemingly blend into the dark forest. What Allen then noticed about the strange black dressed man, were the two dog-like ears sticking out from his head. Then eyes wandering down to see a black bushy dog tail hanging lazily from his bottom.

Allen felt a loss of his breath, his chest heaved as his hands trembled, and making the basket shake. He gulped, forcing a polite smile at the smirking animalistic man. "G-Good afternoon sir." He answered back politely. He knew who he was speaking with.

The man smirked, stepping forward a bit closer to Allen. He took in and devoured the sight of the boy. Allen noticed fangs as the man was grinning at him. "My, what an adorable young lad you are. Such a pretty cloak you wear, that red looks nice on you. What's such a cute boy like you doing in the big bad woods?" he asked in his silky voice.

Allen blushed at the man's compliment. He continued his nervous smile, "I-I'm on my way to my uncle's house. He's ill and I'm bringing him some treats to help cheer him up and make him feel better. And thank you for the compliment, my father made it for me," He smiled bit more proudly.

"Your uncle? As in Neah Walker, the musician who lives down the road from here? He's ill? No wonder the woods hasn't been filled with his delightful symphony of sound lately. I often enjoy listening to his practice and composing. If you want, there's a short cut down that way for a quicker path to his house," the man offered pointing to the right where the trail led to an open flower field.

Allen Walker was a gullible person. Not too gullible to be easily tricked, but gullible enough to believe act of kindness of total strangers. Allen grinned, thinking the trek wouldn't be so tedious and frightful if he went down a shorter road, into an open space where the Wolf could not get him. He nodded, "Thank you sir! Thank you very much. May I ask your name?"

The man grinned, his tail wagging, "You can call me Sebastian. Sebastian Michealis." he bowed swiftly and gracefully.

Allen smiled and thanked him again. "I'm Allen Walker." He introduced himself. He bowed and thanked the wolf man again and skipped off in a bright mood to the flower field. Where he'd be distracted by picking a bouquet of flowers for his uncle.

Sebastian had left after Allen skipped to the flower field. For that was the true long way, while he went the true shortcut to Neah's house. Sebastian had pretended to be Allen, gaining access into the house. Fighting off the sick man was easy enough, knocking him out, tying him up and locking him in the closet of the basement. He then took the nightshirt of Neah out of his closet and his nightcap, dimming the lights and hiding in his bed. For his prey to come.

Sebastian Michealis was the Big Bad Wolf; he was king of the forest. And the king gets what he wants.

Allen huffed a bit as he finally made it to uncle Neah's cottage. "That guy tricked me! Shortcut my ass! That freaky cosplayer…I hope I never see him again." Allen grumbled fixing the bouquet of wild flowers he held in his basket with the goodies. He blushed, inwardly finding himself having a bit of a childish crush on the man. He was so polite and mysterious.

He knocked on the door a couple times. "Uncle, it's me Allen." He called out into the dark house. "Maybe he's asleep..." he mused a bit.

Suddenly he heard a reply, "The door is open,"

Allen opened the door, seeing a perfectly neat and tidy house. "Uncle Neah?" Allen murmured. He wandered the dim house, no signs a scuffle had ever happened in this house.

"In bed my boy."

Allen walked to his uncle's bedroom, opening the door. He saw the shadow of his 'uncle' sitting up in bed. He noticed his uncle's usually yellow eyes were a suspicious red. He squinted, not too trusting of the figure. "Come closer, Allen my boy, let your uncle see you better," Allen shuffled a bit closer to the bed nervously.

"My, you've grown so much. Look at you, such a nice handsome young man you've become."

Allen felt his cheek get warm, looking away he nodded, "T-Thank you uncle." He studied the figure calling itself his uncle. "My, uncle, what be eyes you have." He noticed, saying it softly.

The bedridden man grinned, understanding the boy's untruthfulness. "The better to see your cute little face, my boy…" _'To take in, you blushing, and seeing your supple young body quiver under me as you I have you…'_

"Uncle_, _big ears you have,"

"The better to listen to your sweet little voice my boy," _"To listen to your moans and soft groans and as taste you. When you scream my name, when I take what's precious…'_

_ "_Uncle, what big hands you have,"

"The better to hold your cute little from close to me as we hug, my boy," _"to touch you in all the right places, feel you and every way, make you feel good and dirty,'_

_ "_And uncle…what big teeth you have…" Allen said noticing a fangy grin.

"The better to bite you and graze you my boy," he replied, pulling the boy suddenly into the bed, getting on top of him. "To mark you and make you mine for eternity, my boy."

Allen didn't have time to think, as he was being held and pressed against the bed. He realized this man was not his uncle; it was the man from before! "Y-You're...The Big Bag Wolf…Sebastian…"

Sebastian chuckled, removing the nightshirt and cap, revealing those two fuzzy ears. "Yes, and now I shall snatch you away and make you live with me as my cute little bride forever, my boy." He licked his lips greedily, taking in the boy's helpless form.

Allen blushed, ready to scream for help. So he decided to ask another question before he scream and thrashed, "Y-Your lips..." he look at them.

Sebastian smirked, "All the better to kiss you, my pet." He purred, pressing his lips against Allen's. Allen blushed and made a muffled scream, yet the stroking the Wolf was doing to his arm relaxed him, putting him into a daze. The kiss deepened into something more passionate, their tongues dancing with each other.

Sebastian removed the red hood and closed the door locking it. He shut the blinds entirely and returned to his bride. Allen blushed as he let the wolf devour him. He shivered at all the red touched and moaned out the Wolf's true name as he lost what most precious to him.

The Wolf took the boy away soon after they made love, back to his castle deep into the woods. Long before a forest painter by the name of Tiedoll ever came into Neah's house and freeing him. Seeing a mess in Neah's room. A basket filled with cold goodies and a bouquet of wilted flowers, and with a note that said, **'Who's afraid of the Big Bag Wolf?'**

Mana had died of a broken heart, finding out by estimated guesses and deducing that Allen had be kidnapped by the Wolf. No brave soul ever dared to go out and find him. Allen was lost forever.

Though sometimes you can hear the moaning of Allen when wandering into the woods. See a bright red hood fluttering in the wind on a branch. The howling of a wolf as he makes love to his lover. They still tell the tale of little Allen Walker, only to guess what truly happened that night.

_**Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?**_

**And done. Finally a fairy tale Seballen. I loved this old story and I loved making Allen wear a girly red hood.**

**Allen: Y-You suck you know that? In every story you make either Sebastian or Claude either their bitch or rape me…**

**Because that's what makes it dark and cute.**

**Sebastian: She's right you know. You make an adorable little pet *kisses Allen***

**Allen: *blushes and kisses back* I can't say no to him…but to you Sydney, I'd kill you if I wasn't occupied right now!**

**Hee-Hee…riiight… Sebby your one hell of a big Bad Wolf and Demon! Allen just come to terms with being a uke and life will go on. Well that's it for now, see you later!~**

***Rides off on a magical yaoi stallion***


End file.
